Nicolás San Norte: Y la Batalla Contra el Rey de las Pesadillas
by AleFrostFan
Summary: Antes de ser Papá Noel, San Nicolás fué NORTE.
1. Prólogo

**Nota Corta: **Esta historia no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks y William Joyce, **yo solo les comparto su historia.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

NICOLÁS SAN NORTE, rufián, temerario espadachín y célebre forajido. Famoso por su destreza en el manejo de toda clase de armas, se dedicaba a buscar y obtener tesoros y riquezas a cualquier precio. No podía decirse que tuviera madera de héroe.

Pero los héroes no nacen…

Los héroes se forjan.

Cuando los auténticos villanos aparecen en escena, adoptando las siniestras formas de Sombra y sus aterradores temores, Norte descubre otra manera de poner en práctica sus afamadas habilidades marciales.

En esta primera entrega de los Guardianes conocerás al legendario San Nicolás. Has oído hablar mucho de él, pero en realidad aún no sabes quién es…

* * *

**Hola gente de FanFiction! :D aquí les traigo el prólogo de la historia de Norte de "El Origen de los Guardianes" o como se llama la colección "Los Guardianes de la Infancia", al inicio tenia dudas si publicarla o no, porque me preocupaba que me dijeran algo sobre los derechos de autor y todo eso :$ pero ya me dijeron que esto lo hace la gente todo el tiempo y blah blah blah, asi que me animé ;D ya ustedes me dirán si quieren que lo haga o no Ü (es exactamente lo k dice en el libro).**

**También pensaba que al terminar este, poner el siguiente libro que es el del Conejo de Pascua solo que, ando dudosa con esa idea, ya que no tengo los siguientes libros y los dejaría como en duda de qué pasa después... jeje k mala xD (?)**


	2. Donde se Renueva la Gran Guerra

Hola de nuevo! aquí está el primer capítulo, se ve un poco corto, (Word me engaña, se veía más largo) pero pasan varias cosillas xD (?) Bueno, responderé los reviews al final :)

**Nota corta: **Esta historia no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Dreamworks y William Joyce,**yo solo les comparto su historia.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNO

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~

**L****A ****B****ATALLA ****D****EL ****R****EY **de las Pesadillas comenzó una noche de luna hace mucho tiempo. En el tranquilo pueblo de Tanglewood, un niñito y su hermana pequeña se despertaron de un respingo. Como casi todos los niños (y algunos adultos antes o después), tenían miedo a la oscuridad. Los dos se incorporaron lentamente en la cama, aferrándose al enredón que les rodeaba como un escudo. Demasiado asustado para levantarse a encender una vela, el niño abrió las cortinas y miró por la ventana en busca de la única luz que podía verse durante aquellas noches de antaño: La Luna. Allí estaba, llena y brillante. En ese momento, una joven luz de luna se lanzó desde el cielo a través de la ventana. Como todas las luces, tenía una misión: _proteger a los niños._

La luz de luna brilló con todas sus fuerzas, y pareció sosegar a los dos niños. Uno a uno, suspiraron adormilados y volvieron a tumbarse. En poco tiempo estaban durmiendo de nuevo. La luz de luna escudriñó la habitación. Todo estaba a salvo. Aparte de sombras, no había nada. Pero la luz sintió algo más allá de la cabaña. En alguna parte, algo no iba bien. La luz rebotó en un pequeño espejo de cristal sobre la cómoda de los niños y salió por la ventana.

Centelleó a su paso por el pueblo, después por el bosque de pinos y abetos, parpadeando de carámbano en carámbano. Fue asustando a murciélagos y sorprendiendo a búhos mientras recorría el vejo camino indio, que estaba cubierto de nieve. El camino la condujo hasta la zona más oscura de las profundidades del bosque, un lugar temido por los moradores de la región, que casi nunca se aventuraban hasta allí. Como un reflector, la luz se abalanzó hacia la oscuridad hasta que encontró una cueva. Unas rocas extrañas, rizadas como cera derretida enmarcaban la entrada, que parecía un bostezo. La cueva estaba repleta de sombras que parecían respirar como seres vivos. La luz de luna titubeó. En ninguno de sus viajes había visto algo de tan mal augurio.

Entonces, sin saber si actuaba por valentía o insensatez, se lanzó tras las sombras al interior de la fosa. La oscuridad parecía no acabarse nunca. Al final, la luz llegó a una laguna. Las aguas negras y estancadas reflejaban su brillo, iluminando tenuemente la cueva. Y allí mismo, en el centro de la laguna, se alzaba una figura gigante. Era más densa y oscura que las sombras que la rodeaban. Inmóvil como una estatua, llevaba una capa entintada como un rezumadero de petróleo. La luz de luna examinó lenta y cautelosamente aquella figura. Cuando llegó a sus ojos, ¡se abrieron! ¡La figura estaba despierta!

Las sombras empezaron a retorcerse a sus pies, llenando el aire con su grave zumbido. Crecieron hasta que se estrellaron contra las paredes de la cueva como olas que chocan contra un embarcadero irregular. ¡Pero no eran sombras en absoluto! Eran criaturas, criaturas que ningún niño o mensajero de la Luna había visto desde hacía siglos. Y la luz de luna comprendió enseguida que estaba rodeada de temores y de hombres de las pesadillas, ¡los esclavos del Rey de las Pesadillas!

La luz de luna palideció y vaciló. Quizá debiera darse por vencida y volver corriendo a la Luna. De haberlo hecho, nadie habría podido contar esta historia. Pero la luz de luna no se marchó. Al acercarse un poco más, comprendió que la fantasmal figura era la que todas las luces de luna aprendían a temer: ¡era Sombra, el Rey de las Pesadillas! Su corazón estaba atravesado por una daga diamantina que lo mantenía clavado a un montículo de mármol negro como el ébano. La luz de luna se acercó todavía más con cautela, mirando la empuñadura de cristal del arma.

Pero la luz no se mueve alrededor del cristal, sino que lo atraviesa, y de pronto la hoja la succionó. Enroscándose de un lado a otro, la luz de luna se vio arrastrada en una tortuosa carrera hasta la punta del filo. Estaba atrapada, suspendida en el corazón helado y vidrioso de Sombra. El pecho del Rey de las Pesadillas empezó a brillar desde dentro al tiempo que la luz de luna rebotaba en él frenéticamente en su intento desesperado por huir. Allí adentro hacía un frío terrible, peor incluso que las regiones más oscuras del espacio. Pero la luz de luna no estaba sola. Justo al otro lado del filo de la daga distinguió la forma espectral de un delicado niñito que permanecía acurrucado en el hueco más alejado del corazón de la fantasmal figura. ¿Un niño? Dubitativa, la luz iluminó la cabeza del niño.

Ese pequeño haz de luz fue suficiente: el niño espectral empezó a crecer. Salió despedido alegremente del pecho de sombra, ¡por fin libre! La luz de luna rebotó de un lado a otro, mientras el niño, con un tirón repentino, sacó la daga radiante del corazón frío que lo había mantenido encerrado. Sosteniendo el arma en el aire para iluminar su camino, ya que la luz de luna seguía encerrada dentro, el niño salió disparado hacia arriba para abandonar la cueva maldita e internarse en la noche estrellada. Cuando sus pies alcanzaron la nieve del suelo, tenía el aspecto de un niño real, siempre que pudiese forjar un niño real con niebla y luz y cobrara vida milagrosamente.

Liberado de la daga que lo atravesaba, Sombra empezó a crecer también, alzándose como una torre de carbón viviente. Creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño monstruoso y siguió el camino iluminado del niño hasta la superficie.

Mientras miraba el cielo con furia, Sombra olisqueó el aire extasiado. Le bastó encogerse de hombros y lanzar su capa para ocultar la Luna. Se agachó y hundió los dedos en la tierra, dejando que los olores del bosque a su alrededor llegaran hasta su inquieto cerebro. Sentía un gran apetito, abrumado como estaba por un hambre voraz que le quemaba por dentro.

Respiró profundamente, buscando en el viento invernal el premio que tanto codiciaba, el tierno alimento que había deseado incluso más allá de la libertad, durante todos aquellos interminables años de cautiverio en las profundidades: los dulces sueños de los niños inocentes. Convertiría sus sueños en pesadillas, sin excepción, hasta que todos los niños de la Tierra vivieran aterrados. ¡Así se vengaría de quienes habían osado encerrarlo! Mientras la mente de Sombra se llenaba de gloriosos pensamientos de venganza, a su alrededor se alzó una nube negra y sulfurosa que surgía de aquella cueva que parecía no tener fin. De aquel vapor, volando en todas direcciones a la vez, salieron seres oscuros que gritaban de forma espantosa: los temores y los hombres de las pesadillas. Había miles de ellos. Como si fueran murciélagos gigantes, planearon sobre el bosque y más allá, invadiendo los sueños de todas las personas que dormían cerca.

Para entonces, la luz de luna estaba desesperada. ¡Había encontrado a Sombra! ¡El Maligno! ¡Tenía que volver a la Luna a informar al Zar Lunar! Pero recordó a los niños que dormían en su cabaña. ¿Y si los temores fueran a por ellos? ¿Cómo podría la luz de luna ayudarles si seguía atrapada dentro de la daga de diamante? La luz sacudió y se resistió, sirviendo de guía al niño, que avanzaba saltando, ligero como el aire, hasta el pueblo de Tanglewood, y después hasta la ventana de los niños. Se sostuvieron con un patinazo.

El niño espectral se subió al alféizar de la ventana. Cuando miró a los niños, en alguna parte de su corazón se removió el antiguo recuerdo de un bebé dormido y una lejana canción de cuna. Pero el recuerdo se disolvió casi con la misma rapidez con la que apareció, dejando en su lugar una profunda e inesperada tristeza.

Algo oscuro pasó a toda velocidad junto al niño y se introdujo en el dormitorio de los pequeños. De pronto, dos temores serpenteantes se quedaron suspendidos en el aire sobre los dos hermanos durmientes, que se agitaban sin cesar y se aferraban al enredón. Instintivamente, el niño espectral saltó del alféizar, agarró una rama rota que había en el suelo y le ató la daga de diamante a un extremo. Apuntó con su reluciente arma a la ventana.

Los temores se encogieron con la luz, pero no desaparecieron. Y así, por segunda vez aquella noche, la luz de luna brilló con todas sus fuerzas. Los temores no pudieron soportar aquella intensidad. Con un gemido grave, se arremolinaron juntos y luego desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Los niños se dieron vuelta y se acurrucaron sobre las almohadas con una sonrisa. Tras ver aquellas sonrisas, el niño espectral se rio. Sin embargo, más arriba, en la Luna, no había ninguna razón para reír. El Zar Lunar, al que llamamos El Hombre de la Luna, estaba totalmente alerta. Algo no iba bien. Todas las noches enviaba miles de luces de luna a la Tierra. Y cada noche regresaban y presentaban un informe. Si seguían resplandecientes, todo iba bien. Pero si regresaban oscurecidas o sin lustre de sus viajes, el Zar Lunar sabía que los niños de la Tierra necesitaban su ayuda.

Durante un milenio todo había ido bien y las luces de luna habían regresado con el mismo brillo con el que habían partido. Pero ahora, una luz de luna no había vuelto.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Zar Lunar sintió un miedo antiguo.

* * *

**Danyeda Goofy Panterita: **Lo se lo se, eso era lo que me intrigaba, pero ya arreglé ese asunto, igual si pasa algo "malo" por así decirlo, cancelaré la historia, y aré eso de los blogs. Por lo tanto, continuaré con la historia, hasta nuevo aviso ;)

**Coraline02: **Hehe, gracias, gracias :3 yo también estaba SÚPER emocionada cuando encontré el libro, casi grito en la tienda haha, tan emocionada estaba que lo terminé de leer en menos de un día :P ...en fin, eres oficialmente la primer lectora ;D y muchísimas gracias, por tu review, no sabes como me alegré *w*

Bueno fanfictioneros xD fueron todos los reviews, a pesar de ser pocos me dio mucha alegría :'D ojalá sigan leyendo... les mando un ¡abrazo psicológico! (tipo Germán) hehe, hasta la próxima :)


End file.
